


[承勋]《失乐园》微PWP

by Karonanana



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karonanana/pseuds/Karonanana
Summary: 勋双性 三观不正  暴力描写r18 微量宰勋 雷者慎入
Relationships: Cha Hoon/Lee Seunghyub | J.DON
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	[承勋]《失乐园》微PWP

文/琨青

00.  
我曾以为他是我的救赎。

01.  
车勋推开木门，冲向里屋，厕所里苍蝇乱飞，嗡嗡作响，但他顾不了那么多，脱下裤子从兜里摸出棉条，剥开血淋淋的穴口，把雪白的东西放进去，才得以喘息。  
洗完手才发现镜子里的自己大汗淋漓，眼睛里面是空洞洞，他翻了个白眼又撇了撇嘴，却被自己可笑的行为逗笑了。水渍冲走手上的污垢，血色变成粉红色，在下水道口打转。  
车勋叹了口气，用手拍了拍自己的肚皮，那下面好像藏着一个若有若无的子宫，正向外面奔涌着毫无意义的血，阵痛像锤子般敲打。  
无所谓了，车勋想，反正都习惯了。  
于是他关上灯，锁上门，走了。

走在楼下才知道来了个搬家公司，车勋想他的隔壁会不会来了人，抬头看见有个男人进去了，很高，长什么样没看清楚，车勋吹了个口哨，反正不是什么好人就对了。  
刚搬到这里车勋就被盯上了，作案的就是房东，他的房间里装了几十个摄像头，下水道的那个把他闭合的私密处拍了个遍。  
于是楼上楼下的人开始骂他是个臭娘们，是个婊子。出去一趟回来发现门锁被撬开，衣服被翻到地上，但东西一件都没少。  
因为他本来就没钱，现金连口袋都塞不满。  
气急败坏的流氓在他的墙壁上写了污秽的话，车勋看着那行字很扎眼。  
“怪胎，去死吧。”

于是在一个不怎么特别的日子，车勋从地摊上买了把冰锥，挑了个午夜，把那东西插进了房东的脖子。  
那人的哀嚎响彻了整片出租房，从此也没人再敢惹他，车勋也拥有了自己的一套房子。

02.  
那天金宰铉问车勋，警察会管吗。  
车勋翻着眼皮说，我隔壁来了个连环杀人犯，警察先抓我还是他？  
金宰铉将信将疑，真的？  
车勋嚼着软糖说，放心吧。  
金宰铉笑了，把酒杯和车勋的红糖水碰了碰。  
“喝这东西真的没用。”车勋嘟囔。

金宰铉瞒不了车勋杀过人的事实。  
他可以请律师，可以给检察官塞钱，可以买通陪审团，但那有什么用。  
用正常人的标准衡量，车勋是独特的，也是最奇怪的。  
金宰铉不过是普通人家的孩子，能和他交上朋友已经是这辈子最幸运的事，车勋不敢再耽误他，也从未想过要麻烦他。  
他的日子好像只是按照月经来计算，枯燥无味的生活安装了齿轮缓慢前进，车勋坐在厨房里听流水的声音，惊觉走向死亡才是唯一的归宿。

车勋也是听楼下的女人说的，他隔壁来的人叫李承协，案底无数，现在还被追击着，就是有钱还是怎么的，这人搞失踪最厉害，可搬进这里不就是自投罗网吗，他杀的人都是什么样的，和我一样是怪胎吗？  
车勋躺在床上，手还拍打着自己的肚皮，大脑空空，他好像有点期待他的好邻居把自己解决掉。

于是他第一次出去打了六个小时的钟点工。  
托了自己生的好皮相，奶茶店一下午女孩就没停过，车勋忙忙碌碌拿到了一百多块钱，转头去菜市场挑了块排骨。  
有时候车勋会感到幸福，因为他已经很久没有做饭了 ，黑洞洞的世界被煤气灶转动的声音划过，硬生生撕开了条裂缝。  
排骨的香气混着黄昏的光，车勋拿了个保温桶，小心翼翼地把汤底倒进去，用小勺调料，夹了全部的肉放进去，才合上盖子，出去敲响了隔壁的门。

李承协很快就来开门了。  
车勋放在空中的手顿了顿，随即放下，憋出一个自以为很亲和的笑给他。  
房间的版型和自己的一样，但就算堆满了纸箱子，也没有阻碍里面生活气的氛围。  
今天他才看清李承协的脸。  
比他高一点，很英气的五官，肩很宽，比例很好，笑起来很温暖。  
不像杀人犯。车勋想，不过自己这幅小身板也是，他笑着怎么就不像了？  
于是他清了清嗓子，说，我能进去坐吗？  
那男人笑了，他说，你叫车勋吗？  
车勋惊诧，你都知道了？  
李承协没说话，但点头。  
车勋看见他整个身子把门都快罩住，便把保温桶藏在了身后。  
“恶心吗？”车勋看他。  
李承协挑眉，侧身给他让了些位置，里面的台灯亮的刺眼。  
“进来吧。”他说。

03.  
车勋自认为自己的那根很秀气。确实是比正常男人要差一点，但各方面都很齐全，长得很白净，还泛着淡淡的红色，并不可怕。  
为什么这么想，他进了门才看见李承协穿着的家居裤中间顶起来一团，车勋伸出手比了比，好像包不住，眼睛低垂着唉声叹气。  
他好像和邻居差着十万八千里。  
李承协问他怀里的保温桶是做什么的，车勋才想起来要打开，然后问男人有没有碗，一起吃晚饭吧。  
李承协挑眉，站在厨房门口看他。  
车勋笑了，我有罪，食物没罪。

于是他们吃了饭，很简单的过程。  
肉已经被炖的软烂，车勋没吃几块却依旧吃得香，痛经加上食量小让他不能再承受太多，就趴在桌子上垂眼看李承协。  
男人吃饭时倒是很优雅，就是不知道那双修长的手上沾了多少人的血。  
车勋又猜，他搬来这里是不是因为他要杀的人在附近，于是开口问，你以前是不是杀了很多人。  
李承协点头，筷子还放在保温桶里捡肉沫，波澜不惊。  
车勋说，那你这次来是为什么啊？  
李承协喝了口汤，然后反问他，这附近有案底的大概有多少个？  
车勋撇嘴，说你还没回答我。  
李承协笑了，你说我就说。  
于是车勋扳着手指算，楼上的阿婆杀死了她的丈夫，临楼的阿狗摔死了女朋友，三单元的阿豪强奸了好多上夜班的姑娘。  
李承协问他，大概多少个。  
车勋说，三栋楼里没一个好人。

男人点头说，是。  
车勋说什么。  
李承协说，我想杀的人，在这里。

车勋的鼻尖被修长的手指碰了一下。

04.  
他没死成。  
他的眼仁里好像没写什么，李承协好像在逗他，说什么骗你的，你这小子也不给反应。  
车勋眨眼，他说“我希望是真的。”  
李承协说，没必要，活在世界上很好。  
车勋问他你不觉得这样的生活，很慌张吗？  
李承协问，怎么慌张？  
车勋说，你杀了人，不会恐慌吗？  
李承协说，你觉得你做了正确的事情，就不会恐慌，我问心无愧。

车勋的肚子又开始痛了，他捂着肚子跪在了地上，还没说完的话被摔成了碎片。  
那时候他以为李承协在他的碗里加了什么，才导致他有濒死的感觉。  
但没有，那双温热的手把他扶住，隔着衣服放在了他的肚子上。  
李承协抱着他坐在沙发上，用手掌摸着他疼痛的地方，一下一下，像小时候他痛经时阿婆的抚摸一样。  
车勋自认为他会是只猫，所以他依赖此刻舒服的感觉，李承协好像很会按，下身的血往下渗，小肚子的疼痛开始减轻。  
“你比红糖水管用。”车勋感叹道。

后来事情会变化，到一种不可控的境界。  
车勋看见李承协的手撩开他的衣服放在他的皮肤上，在他身子上游走，滑溜溜的却很舒服。  
车勋看着李承协裤子上的一团，眨了眨眼。  
“我帮你吧。”他说。

于是他小心翼翼地跪下来，褪下男人的裤子，把那根东西拿出来，用小手包住，然后学着片子里的那样，上下抚摸。  
李承协说，从最底下往上，会爽一些。  
车勋答应了，撸了两把又换上了嘴，把龟/头放在嘴里，像舔棒棒糖似的打着圈。  
男人的阴/茎在变大，车勋感觉嘴角要裂开，却还继续往喉咙里送，腥膻味卡在嗓子眼并不好受。  
直到他好像承受不了要放弃的时候，李承协把东西从他嘴里放出来，换上他自己的手，简单撸了两下，便射在了车勋跪着的地毯上。  
“不用为难你。”李承协把内裤提回去，“讨好我没什么好处。”

05.

李承协见过送钱办事的，见过送人办事的，没见过车勋这样天天给他做饭的。  
车勋把房子的钥匙给了他，两间屋子间只有一堵虚无的墙。  
很多时候车勋不知道他身处在哪，因为他们有时候在餐桌上有时候在阳台上有时候在床上。

酒饱思淫欲，这话真没错。  
李承协不说他杀了谁，车勋也不问。  
他们好像躲在了一个很小的极乐世界里面，只有性爱，只有保温桶里的肉骨头，还有每天从小窗照射进的阳光。

车勋的经期很有规律，李承协很快就摸透了，于是他们好像心知肚明，知道哪天要刺激一点，哪天要更温柔。

第一次车勋感受到穴口吞下李承协的阴茎时，他的手牢牢抓住李承协的背，刺骨的疼痛从下身蔓延，就像一把利刃刺开他的血肉，直到红色的血液染红了床单，从撑大的小孔里滴下来，车勋的眼泪迷糊了双眼，他颤抖着把李承协抱的更紧，把嘴放在他肩膀上咬。  
李承协把颤抖的他抱起来，吻了他头顶的发旋，和车勋流血的嘴唇。

后来他们几乎不用任何语言，如果车勋刚好回来发现李承协也在，他们连晚饭都省了，年轻人没用完的火在此刻爆发。

李承协会把车勋架在厨房的橱柜上，用手指给他扩后穴，他说你没有错，你的身子很美。  
车勋的骨相很好，眉眼中带着英气与柔情，腰肢纤细，皮肤白得像凝脂，稍微使些力气就会有红印。  
车勋好像每次做爱都会哭，特别是李承协赞美他，说“你是我见过最美丽的人。”

然后他们到阳台上，李承协吻他，在他体内里抽送，静谧的环境里全是水声。  
前面应该很肿了，红得像一朵梅花，车勋想，后面好痛，可是很爽，他像个残破的娃娃配合李承协的玩弄，眼神失焦望向远处的灯光。

那天他不知道想到了什么，李承协隔着套子射到了他的身体里，车勋的眼泪滴在了手心上，他的子宫抽搐着，他伸出手环抱着李承协，说，你杀了我吧。

06.  
他没想到地狱也能变成乐园。

那天他求着李承协杀了他，多一个少一个不费事，李承协把他的身子洗干净，花洒淋在他的头顶，男人拨开他湿透的发丝，凑上来吻了他破皮的嘴唇，然后回绝了他。  
李承协说，你可以和我有性关系，可以和我做朋友，但你的要求，我不答应。  
车勋说我们的关系还没有好到你想杀我的地步吗？  
李承协说，杀死好人精神病才会做的事。  
然后车勋笑得很开心，我不是好人，他们都骂我是个怪胎。  
李承协把花洒放下，抱住车勋单薄的身子，他的血管白到透明了，好像一捏就会碎掉。  
李承协说，明天我给你做饭，你太瘦了。

或许是李承协不觉得他该死，所以故意这样拖延时间。车勋第一次听说李承协以为是个草菅人命的家伙，后来才发现，每个人都有原则。

车勋能把所有示好的东西给他了，他的厨艺，他的身子，他收藏了十几年的唱片。  
李承协有唱片机，他们在放着《Gymnopédies》的房间里翩翩起舞，然后在餐厅交合，好像那时李承协让他看窗外的星星，车勋正在射精，他眼睛迷离地看着那团黑洞洞的天，然后抓住了李承协的手。

07.  
金宰铉给他打了通电话。  
那时他被李承协抱在怀里吻着，上身挂满红痕，下身流的水弄湿了李承协的底裤。  
他挣扎着从温暖的胸膛里出来，然后划开了接听键。  
金宰铉问他最近好吗，车勋点头说，很好。  
金宰铉说，我很担心你。  
车勋笑了，他看向李承协，说，我挺幸福的。  
金宰铉没说话，他觉得车勋不该这么完整地把一切都给一个陌生人。  
但朋友的立场告诉他不能这么做，于是他叹了口气说，注意安全，有事找我。

车勋失眠了。李承协睡在他旁边，两人身下还是湿漉漉的精液，分不清谁是谁的。  
李承协是不同于其他人的存在，车勋想。他伸出手摸着男人青色的胡茬，摸他的喉结，到他宽阔的肩。车勋在期望，如果他也能拥有这样的身份，这样完整的躯壳，父母就不会把他扔掉，阿婆就不会救他，他也不会在老人去世后住在这个地方，更不会受人非议，不会被强奸犯盯上，也不会遇见李承协。  
车勋一直以来都觉得自己活着是个错误，李承协是他的救赎，但也是他的深渊。  
车勋从他的身上看到了自己的悲哀，看到了自己注定悲情的结局。  
李承协或许和那些人一样，只是想和他做爱，可能过了一段时间车勋隔壁的房间就会变空，然后继续留着他自己过暗无天日的生活。

那天晚上车勋无声地哭，他小声说，我想就这样死掉。

08  
车勋说死之前要吃顿好的。

他又去打了半天工，回来时提了两个冬瓜和半斤牛肉。他躲在门口，李承协房间的灯暗着，他没回来。

车勋嗤笑，不回来就不回来了。

他进了自己的家门，把头靠在门板上，等李承协回来。  
后来他迷迷糊糊睡着了，隐约听见楼梯间有人上来了，车勋睁开眼睛站起身，把门打开却发现空无一人。

直到他把头探出去，一个黑影从角落扑到他身上，手撕扯着他的衣服。  
车勋拿着两个冬瓜，被人按在地上打。  
阿豪喝醉了，力气出奇得大，车勋把冬瓜砸在他头上，用指甲挖他的头皮，膝盖撞他的裆。他像发了疯一样用手肘敲阿豪的太阳穴，眼泪和血滴到楼梯上，直到那人昏过去。  
车勋坐在角落，看着阿豪脱到一半的裤子，没有说话。

他进了里屋，看见墙上的字，眼泪像面糊一样盖在脸上，又干又涩。他进厨房把牛肉扔在炖锅里，加了点水，然后下意识的撒了些李承协喜欢的黑胡椒，把锅盖捂上，摊坐在厨房的地上发呆。

那天车勋分不清，他到底想死还是想活。  
于是他在厨房哭到了天亮，直到一声警铃划破了黎明。

09.  
金宰铉给他打了二十个电话，车勋没接，然后把电话关机。  
他坐在窗口看见巷子口被三辆警车堵住了，警笛声大作。  
他楼上楼下都像地震了一样，他听见男人的辱骂声，女人的尖叫声，小孩的哭闹声。楼梯快要被这些逃亡的人踩塌，沾满血液的屋子被警察一锅端了。

他在窗口看见阿豪被戴上手铐，看见杀了丈夫的女人被押进警车，很多警察都到了，车勋一辈子没见过这么多警车。  
警察开枪了，震耳欲聋的声音，他看见黑暗处有个人倒地了，因为惯性被甩到了墙角，头磕出一个大包，鲜血淋漓从他脑袋顶流下来。

车勋回了里屋。听见外面有警察拿喇叭喊，让他们都出来，法律会减刑处理。  
他坐在沙发上，好像还能摸到以前李承协坐在那里的余温。  
车勋笑得很知足，他找了个凳子，从阿婆的遗物里翻出了一条丝巾，站在房梁上把东西绕上去，一圈一圈，打个死结再垂下来。  
世界变安静了，车勋闭上眼睛，他的脸对着那堵写满字的墙。  
上面写着“怪胎”“婊子”，唯独车勋只能在脑海里看见一个人的幻影。

是穿着警服的李承协。

10.

车勋曾听过阿婆讲，人死之前会有走马灯出现，光怪陆离的幻影如电影逐帧闪过，总结他卑微而又可笑的一生。  
他以前还住在普通的市景小镇，住在普通的平房里，被当做怪胎。  
阿婆白天会出去捡破烂卖钱，车勋十几岁读高中一半就辍了学，在家蹭邻居的收音机听广播，每天出去换着地方打工，就为了买两块肉。  
他一直是受人欺负的，因为小时候吃不饱，大了就胃口小，身子瘦的像竹竿，看起来瘦弱得像一摊烂骨头。没有力气也打不过那些要脱他裤子的人，车勋就尖叫着用胳膊和腿打他们的要害，直到衣服已经残破不堪才得以喘息。  
车勋被打的多了，也知道打哪最是致命，性子一天天磨平，不苟言笑成了他的标签。  
直到有一天他来月经，肚子依旧疼痛，阿婆临出门给他塞了两个棉条，让他抱着暖水袋在床上躺着。  
为了省钱他从来不吃药，每次都是大汗淋漓地挨过去，阿婆晚上坐在床头给他揉半个小时，症状就能减轻不少。  
车勋在唱片店的门口遇见了金宰铉。  
金宰铉好像认识他，但没有给他任何眼色，他咧开嘴冲车勋笑，眼睛旁边还有淡淡的细纹，但却很有亲和力，很友善。  
金宰铉说他也住在那里，每天放学时会看见车勋趴在橱窗上望着里面的东西，眼睛睁得大大的，像一只望着小鱼干的小猫。  
于是车勋和他成了朋友，也和他分享了秘密。  
金宰铉没有笑他，没有骂他，没有扒他的裤子，但他问，我叫你姐姐还是哥哥？  
车勋说，我们是朋友。很好很好的朋友。

后来阿婆生病，车勋卖了房子，借了高利贷，所有的钱拿去救人，但老人还是走了。  
金宰铉说他租了套公寓，一起来住吧，车勋小心翼翼地拒绝了他。  
就这样，他还着债，拖着脆弱的身子，还为金宰铉着想。不能麻烦朋友，车勋这样觉得。

他住进了现在的地方，经历了太多不堪的事，然后，遇见了李承协。

杀人的那天晚上，他把冰锥从房东的脖子里抽出来，带着喷射而出的猩红的血，又腥又黏，溅到了他脸上，车勋看见房东的眼睛瞪着，前一秒这个人半张的嘴里还骂他是个孤儿，车勋伸出手把他的眼睛捂上，用拖把清理了现场，然后把尸体放到布袋子里，在废弃的建筑工地里挖了个洞。  
整个过程他从容得像一切都没发生过，只有车勋知道他颤抖着把冰锥也扔进了坑里。

像李承协说的，他杀死了这样恶心的人，他问心无愧。  
所以他可笑地以为李承协是他的光，他的救赎。

在厨房哭的那一晚，车勋才想明白，他从来不是向往死亡，他只是觉得，比起苟活，死亡更痛快。  
但只有车勋自己知道，如果真的一心向死何必麻烦李承协，他做饭的时候可以拿刀划自己的动脉，他睡觉的时候可以吃一罐安眠药，却偏偏选择了给李承协送一份炖排骨，然后求着他解决自己。

他贪恋李承协的温度，贪恋李承协夸赞他的话语，贪恋李承协给他每个温柔的瞬间。

但李承协是个警察，当卧底应该是他的任务，车勋被例行公事的人利用，也别无选择。

他之前问自己李承协爱不爱他，可惜直到死都不明白，板凳被他踢到了墙边，脖颈的丝线快嵌入喉咙，车勋沉睡了，陷入了自己的梦里。

11.  
车勋成了植物人。  
金宰铉想，如果车勋一直不醒来，他会疯掉。  
他后悔，那么轻易就妥协让车勋一个人住，让车勋做他想做的事，比如接近李承协，然后和他相恋。

有人来看车勋，是李承协。  
男人穿着素色的衬衫，趁着他出去买饭的时候来的。  
金宰铉躲在门口看，李承协握住车勋的手，然后亲吻了他毫无血色的唇。  
那时刚入秋，瑟瑟的凉风从外面刮进来，金宰铉没忍住跑远打了个喷嚏，再回来时，刚才含情脉脉的男人就如幻象一般消失了。  
车勋躺在病床上，像一个没人要的破布娃娃。  
唯独刚才和李承协相扣住的手心，还残留着一些温度。

12.

他没死成。

金宰铉哭得眼睛都要瞎了，车勋醒来时发现自己躺在医院里，脖颈上戴着固定器。  
他看着天花板好像在和老天爷对话，那时候电波很灵敏，老天爷跟他喊，你不该死。  
车勋的手指动了动，腿向前伸了伸，眼睛不由自主地转了一圈，然后流下了一滴眼泪。  
金宰铉快要跪在他旁边，他的头发好像很久没有修剪了，到了肩膀，胡子也发青，又长又刺手，车勋拿指尖碰了碰，然后缩回去，用鼻子发出了个气音。

金宰铉一直没告诉他，  
那天他在外面等车勋，等车勋冲出来跟他跑掉，跟他得意洋洋地大喊警察没有抓住他。  
直到天亮透了，有些警车好像已经驶离现场，金宰铉才意识到车勋的手机关机，第二十一个电话成了忙音。  
他飞奔着冲向出租屋，门没有锁着，他看见车勋倒在地上，四肢摊着，像一具死尸，只有他微弱的呼吸告诉金宰铉，恐怕还有救。

门锁打开了，警察一直都没搜这间屋子，上吊的丝巾挂在那里格外刺眼，而车勋，恐怕在断气的一瞬间，被人救了命。

托了这份幸运，金宰铉花了他半年的工资带着康复期的车勋出去旅游。  
他们跑到济州岛看大海，跑到威尼斯划船，跑到东京的迪士尼看烟花。  
在归途的飞机里，车勋合上了手里的《夜莺颂》，转头看着身边熟睡的金宰铉，小声对自己说，我想好好活下去。

13.  
出租房要被拆了，车勋才想起来阿婆的遗物还放在那里，于是叫上金宰铉一起回到了那个屋子。  
车勋压着自己的冲动，上了楼却发现门没有上锁，他一推开就直奔里屋。心里的酸涩和猜想一齐涌出。

那里还留存着之前翻找过的痕迹，他低着头不去看任何地方，然后把箱子搬到客厅。  
他没听见金宰铉的动静，想叫他搭把手，被迫进了他上吊的屋子，看见金宰铉在那里呆滞地站着。  
话说了一半被咽了回去，车勋看着那面白墙，没有贱人，没有婊子，没有让他去死的话。  
那堵墙被重新粉刷了一遍，上面写着:

“活下去，我永远爱你。”

完.

（个人私心的）注：  
①《Gymnopédies》由Eric Satie1888年于创作，此词语源自古希腊代斯巴达祭祀太阳神的祭典，意思是年轻人赤裸着身体在神殿前献上神圣的舞蹈。遂意译为“裸体之舞”。本文引用有表达生活平静却疯狂之意。  
②《夜莺颂》是英国诗人约翰·济慈的诗作。全诗写尽了诗人对死亡的洒脱，对美的热爱，和对生活的歌颂。

**Author's Note:**

> 混沌时期的叛逆产物，感谢阅读。  
> (是lsh救的 真的 应该都能看出来吧)
> 
> 全文结于2020.04


End file.
